


Баланс

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life, Uldred-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Keep the balance. (Кроссовер с игрой Ballance)





	Баланс

**Author's Note:**

> Другая реальность, Некруглые маги

_Сохраняй баланс._ Это самое главное. Именно так говорил ему учитель магии Созидания, когда еще сам Ульдред был ребенком. В ту пору это касалось только магии.

«Самое главное — сохарнять баланс, — говорил учитель, прохаживаясь мимо любопытных студентов. — Поймать точку, где магия достигает пика концентрации, собрать этот миг в заклинание, удержать. Речь не только про целительство, и не только про созидающую магию. Стихия, Дух, Энтропия... Вся магия держится на балансе. Весь мир».

Ульдред, будучи в числе прочих учеников, внимательно слушал, прилежно записывал в тетрадь и не мог не думать про себя: «В самом деле, все так и есть». 

Потерять баланс в магии — значит, упустить заклинание, зря потратить время, силы и ману. Это была самая простая истина, рассказанная на уровне практики еще ему-ребенку, но Ульдред даже не мог заподозрить, что ему придется носить в себе эти слова всю жизнь.  
 _  
Ты должен держать баланс._ Заветная фраза, бьющаяся в его голове последние тринадцать лет. Сильный частый стук как предчувствие приближающейся мигрени — так это ощущалось последние годы. _Баланс. Ты должен помнить про баланс_.

Ему нравилось это, особенно в пору отрочества; очень простое и понятное правило. Чтобы исцелить крошечную царапину, нужно воззвать к энергии пострадавшего тела, и направить свою собственную магию с правильной силой, с правильным давлением. «Как если бы вы накладывали компресс, только магией», — говорил учитель. Так и было. Стоило перестараться с концентрацией — рана могла воспалиться; стоило надавить магией слишком сильно — рана могла углубиться. Нужно было удержать баланс между тобой — и тем, кого ты лечишь, между твоей магией — и телесной силой. Крошечная царапина, которая даже не кровоточит, которая даже перестала бы саднить к следующему утру — вот как много нужно было сделать, чтобы залечить ее. Серьезные повреждения требовали еще более серьезного контроля, абсолютного баланса.

Это было самое прекрасное в магии, по мнению Ульдреда, что ничего не делалось по щелчку пальцев, по воле Создателя или Пророчицы, все волшебство было следствием приложенных стараний. И, конечно же, это касалось не только магии Созидания. Ульдреду хотелось знать все — о магии, о балансе, о том, какой баланс нужно сохранить в каждой из школ магии. 

И он узнавал. Магия, где нужна трезвость ума, умение выхватить суть мыслью, облечь ее в мысль. Магия, где нужна пылкость сердца, горячо кипящее чувство, где суть — это порыв нежности или злости, или еще чего, и нужно стать частью этого порыва. Созидания и Энтропия — баланс разума; Стихия и Дух — баланс чувств.

В бытность свою юношей он жадно стремился к знаниям и был твердо уверен, что способен весь мир разделить на тонкой грани баланса. Вся природа стоит на балансе, на круговороте. Начало — и конец, день — и ночь. Есть что-то, длящееся вечность, и что-то, длящееся миг. Нет безусловного зла, нет безусловного добра. Нет ничего запретного, пока ты можешь рассечь это запретное своим чувством и разумом. 

Запретного нет. Есть только баланс. 

Тебе всего-то и нужно _удержать баланс_.

И Ульдред хорошо с этим справлялся.

***

Он был молод, пытлив и полон нетерпения, как, впрочем, многие молодые люди, обладающие слишком деятельным умом для замершей в бесконечной неспешности Башни. К тому же он полагал себя гораздо умнее прочих молодых людей. И магия крови не стала умышленным злодеянием — лишь ступенью в познании мира, какими прежде были четыре основные школы, которым в той или иной мере обучают в Круге Магов.

Крошечный мирок замкнутой на тысячу замков Башни был непоправимо мал для Ульдреда, несправедливо мал. И, поскольку все в мире было подчинено балансу, он был уверен, что сможет разрушить этот мирок в угоду чему-то большему. 

Магия крови была той же магией по сути, что и все остальные, и в ней тоже был свой баланс, который внезапно обрел физическую сторону.

«Баланс очень важен», — говорил он себе, заперевшись ночью в пустующей купели. «Очень важен нажим лезвия, важно, с какой силой ты ранишь свое тело — и какую силу способен извлечь», — говорил он, заживляя неудачно порезанные руки.

Магия крови очень походила на целительскую магию, была словно отражением-перевертышем, и в ней все было наоборот. В точности — да наоборот. Это приводило Ульдреда в восторг. Используя магию созидания, он заживлял раны, медленно и неторопливо вливал магию в тело, точно воду в кувшин. Используя магию крови, он создавал раны, резко и нетерпеливо выдергивал магию из тела, точно бил хлыстом. 

Магия крови увлекала его, притягивала. Он чувствовал себя тщательно оструганной деревянной сферой, точно и ловко катящейся по верному пути. В конце концов, Ульдред был чрезвычайно хорош в целительстве, и это пророчило ему стать чрезвычайно успешным и в магии крови, которая отражала Созидание от головы до пят и являлась Разрушением. И, конечно, не была чистым злом, потому что во всем был баланс. Ульдред был свято уверен в своей возможности сохранить его.

***

— Орден требует ужесточения правил, — говорит Ирвинг, Первый Чародей, и Ульдред тонко улыбается ему. Он мог бы спросить «Почему ты говоришь об этом со мной», но ответ в любом случае, будь он правдой или ложью, звучал бы одинаково: «Я должен поговорить об этом с каждым Старшим Чародеем». В этом есть доля истины, но Ирвинг изможден и подавлен, он уже не так молод, но выглядит старше своих лет от усталости.

— Магия крови, одержимые, малефикары, — сокрушенно качает головой Ирвинг. — Орден совершенно уверен, что все это есть в любом Круге Магов.

Ульдред пока молчит; в конце концов, это забота Ирвинга — разбираться с визгливыми шавками из Ордена. Однако Ульдреда возмущает уже то, что шавки смеют лаять из своей конуры. Гнев тяжело вскипает глубоко внутри, но Ульдрет все еще уверен, что может это контролировать.

— Что же хочет от меня Первый Чародей? — спрашивает он с выверенной долей положенного почтения. Ирвинг улыбается ему, как будто может видеть насквозь, но это не так.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — просто отвечает он. — Все-таки в чем-то Орден прав, и магия крови представляет опасность для неокрепших умов, мы должны... оградить учеников от этого соблазна.

Ульдред улыбается Первому Чародею. «В магии крови не больше опасности, чем в магии Стихии», — хочет сказать он. «Чем больше дитя ограждено от опасности, тем более оно готово соблазниться», — хочет сказать он. Но не может — и это тоже баланс, который он вынужден соблюсти. 

Ульдред чувствует себя огромным неповоротливым валуном, гладко обтесанным, но оттого не менее неуклюжим. Один неверный наклон, ему кажется, и он сорвется, потеряет концентрацию, упустит баланс. 

Ему приходится сжать кулаки и напрячь все тело, потому что впервые он чувствует, как природный баланс давит его к земле. Ульдред готов на все, чтобы удержаться. Удержать.

*** 

Он — точно горсть песка, готовая развеяться по ветру. Он — это скомканный шариком пергамент. Малейшее дуновение ветра представляет опасность для него. Ульдред даже не заметил, когда его внутренний баланс сумел расшататься так сильно. 

Он помогает Ирвингу вылавливать внутри Круга инакомыслящих, и это так же богомерзко, как и звучит. Орден отныне устами Ирвинга запрещает свободно мыслить, запрещает искать знания, запрещает задавать вопросы. Ульдред невольно становится рукой ордена, пальцем на его руке, но неважно, насколько значимое для Ордена дело он совершает, и неважно, что совершает лишь на треть. Уже то, что он причастен к помыслам и деяниям Ордена, противно ему и его уму. Ульдред чувствует гнев и возмущение, которое искрами вспыхивает в его сознании. 

Ему трудно сохранить баланс. Последние годы все сложнее.

Идет время, и Ульдред все острее убеждается в мысли, что Башня Магов нуждается в изменении. Она давно утратила баланс, она падает, и все никак не может рухнуть, чтобы потом возродиться во что-то новое, во что-то иное. 

***

Магия крови опасна, и она шепчет человечьим голосом из глубин его разума. Но Ульдред спокоен, потому что самое главное — это удерживать баланс. Баланс между тобой — и тем, кого ты лечишь, между Созиданием — и Разрушением, между магией — и одержимостью.

Баланс — это самое главное. То, что бьется в его голове уже _тринадцать лет_ , и из года в год все громче, все настойчивее.

И с каждым годом становится все труднее. 

Он так легко перетекает из одной формы в другую: от баланса — к дисбалансу, от идеального контроля — к полному краху. Иногда ему кажется, что ничто не в силах сдвинуть его, так он монолитен и непоколебим, иногда ему кажется, что даже сквозняк пошатнет его зыбкое спокойствие. Иногда — с годами все реже — он достигает баланса, погружается в равновесие.

Тринадцать тяжких лет.

***

В обширной библиотеке ферелденского Круга Магов всего две тощих книжонки про магию крови, одна из них о том, насколько она опасна, друга — о том, насколько запрещена. Книжонки тщательно запрятаны в разных секциях на самых высоких полках стеллажей. Найти их непросто, но они есть, и когда Ульдред встречает ученика со стопкой книг, в которой он видит обе эти книжки, он... удивлен. Немного раздосадован, но больше удивлен. Нужно действительно постараться, чтобы их найти. Нужно действительно отчаяться, чтобы понадеяться, что их никто не заметит. 

— Какой интересный выбор литературы, — говорит Ульдред, и ученик поднимает на него запавшие испуганные глаза, и неустойчивое ускользающее чувство баланса заставляет его сказать: — Я бы рекомендовал читать их с определенного рода правками. К сожалению, информация в них не точна. Но я мог бы помочь вам с этим...

 

Внутри себя Ульдред чувствует с грохотом падающие капли клепсидры. Ходящий туда-сюда маятник. Он чувствует, что равновесие ускользает от него, но чувствует, как медленно испаряется тяжкая ноша последнего десятка лет. 

Юное озлобленное дарование, угрюмый мальчишка, запуганный и готовый быть соблазненным запретным, сидит перед ним, сжимая в дрожащих пальцах ученическое перо.

— Сейчас я скажу тебе самое главное для этой опасной магии, — улыбается Ульдред, и Йован смотрит на него взволнованно и жадно, как всякое любопытствующее дитя. Ульдреду нравится это, и он продолжает улыбаться. И чувствует, как внутри него все складывается в ровное сечение, обрастает уверенностью, осознанием, что он поймал точку между, удержал — держит в этот самый момент. 

Он должен сделать все ради блага Круга. 

Он об этом позаботится.

Йован слушает его с замиранием сердца, внимательно и серьезно, и Ульдред благосклонно говорит ему самое важное правило:

— Самое главное, — говорит он, — _сохранять баланс_.


End file.
